


We Have Afternoon Plans

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [34]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, also she has more power over azula that azula would care to admit, ty lee sometimes has no shame, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula has afternoon plans, she just doesn't know about them yet. Ty Lee tries to get her to guess what they are.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	We Have Afternoon Plans

“Hey ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, weaving through slow moving students and bouncing up to where Azula was in the hallway.

Azula’s naturally intimidating expression softened as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

“Hi Ty,” she said as they kept walking towards Azula’s next class, which also happened to be Ty Lee’s next class. 

“What are you doing after school today,” Ty Lee asked, slipping a hand into the back pocket of Azula’s jeans, causing her to blush. Ty Lee giggled at her embarrassment.

“It’s Tuesday, so I’m going to do homework,” Azula said as they slowed down due to a group of students in front of them exchanging greetings in the middle of a narrow hallway. 

Normally this would make Azula angry but she was too preoccupied with her girlfriend’s hand which was, for all intents and purposes, casually resting on her butt.

“Wrong,” Ty Lee said gleefully. “Guess again.”

“I didn’t realize that you knew the right answer to what I was doing after school and I didn’t,” Azula said dryly. 

“Come on ‘Zula. What are you doing after school?”

“You?” 

Ty Lee giggled and brought her free hand up where Azula’s hand still hung over her shoulder to lace their fingers together. 

“Nice guess. Extra points for creativity,” she said.

“Now it’s a graded assignment,” Azula asked, lifting her eyebrow. 

The hallway finally started to move at a proper speed again and they walked towards their english classroom. 

“It’s not graded but you are zero for two right now,” Ty Lee said, gently squeezing her hand, the one that was in Azula’s back pocket. 

The usually calm and collected girl jumped and swiveled her head around to see who was behind them and if they were watching.

“Don’t worry baby,” Ty Lee whispered into her ear. “It’s just me and you.”

“Except it’s not and we’re inside of a school,” Azula hissed back. 

Ty Lee shrugged and just kissed Azula’s cheek. 

“You still haven’t told me what you’re really doing after school,” Ty Lee said as they turned a corner and began to climb a stairwell. 

The bell rang and Azula groaned. 

“Now we’re late because those monkeys in the hallway had to clasp the hands of every single other monkey that they saw,” she grumbled. 

“Oh darn,” Ty Lee said in the fakest voice possible. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“You can pretend to be upset about it,” she said. “School is important.”

“Well you probably shouldn’t call people monkeys but I’m not judging,” Ty Lee said. 

Suddenly, she pushed Azula against the wall of the stairway.

“What are you doing,” Azula said, squirming and trying to break free of Ty Lee’s hold. 

“You failed the examination titled ‘your afternoon plans,’ and now you have to take a makeup test in a different format,” Ty Lee said, leaning really close. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t graded. Also I only used two tries,” Azula protested as Ty Lee pressed her lips against Azula’s. 

“Mmm,” was all Azula could say, melting against her girlfriend’s mouth. 

Ty Lee brought her hands up to tangle in Azula’s hair and Azula placed hers on Ty Lee’s waist. 

Ty Lee pulled herself off of Azula’s mouth to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. 

Azula tried her best not to moan as Ty Lee sucked on just the right spot. 

“Maybe we could call it a day and start some afternoon activities now,” Azula said, breathing heavily. 

“I already said that doing me wasn’t the right answer,” Ty Lee said leaning back. 

Azula made a disappointed noise and pulled Ty Lee back in, nibbling on her lower lip and sliding her tongue into her mouth. 

Ty Lee couldn’t hide her groan as Azula lowered her hands to squeeze her butt. 

When Azula finally allowed herself to disengage Ty Lee looked dazed. 

“What was that for,” she asked. 

“I wasn’t done,” Azula said smugly. “Also payback for before.”

Ty Lee hugged Azula softly and leaned against her. 

Azula rubbed her back.

“We’re still in school,” Azula said.

“You still haven’t told me what your afternoon plans are,” Ty Lee murmured, taking in Azula’s warmth and scent. 

“I give up, will you tell me now,” Azula said. 

“We’re going to the movies,” Ty Lee said excitedly, righting herself and grabbing Azula’s hand. 

“Why would we go to the movies. I have a home theater,” Azula said. 

“There’s a movie coming out tonight about a queer couple and it’ll be so much fun to watch it in a group setting,” Ty Lee said, skipping up the stairs. 

“I don’t like group settings,” Azula said. 

“I know,” Ty Lee said while maintaining an excited tone. “You’re going to like this one though.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Azula said in a very good impression of Mai’s deadpan. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

They exited the stairwell and entered their english class. 

“Late,” the teacher said as they walked in. The entire class looked up from their work. 

“We got stuck,” Ty Lee said with a smile. Teachers could never be mad at Ty Lee for too long. It was something that they had in common with her girlfriend. 

“Sit down,” was all that the teacher said.

Azula tried to pull her hand away but Ty Lee had it in a death grip as they walked to their adjoining seats. 

“So are we on for tonight,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“Do I have a choice,” Azula asked. 

“No,” Ty Lee grinned. 

“Then I guess we are on,” Azula said. 

They pulled out their books and Ty Lee noticed that even though she relaxed her grip Azula didn’t unclasp their hands. 

Azula was right handed but she wrote with her left the entire period so she could continue to hold Ty Lee’s hand within her own, running her thumb over it from time to time. 

Ty Lee didn’t hear a single thing the teacher said because she was too busy focusing on their hands.


End file.
